


Payback

by rangerofdiscord



Series: Chasing After You - A Series of Allison/Leonard Drabbles [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Allison McCoy has saved Leonard Church's ass one too many times. It's time he pay her back.





	

It took skill to make crappy dollar store ramen taste good. Skill, expertise and a shit ton of sriracha sauce. Allison McCoy had all of these things. Standing over her tiny oven, in her tiny kitchen, she watched the noodles as they boiled in their tiny pot. 

She hated being stuck on Earth. When she had joined the UNSC, she had imagined herself charging the front lines on far off planets, or serving aboard spaceships. Not spending basic on a spaceship before being stuck on Earth, in fuckin’ Texas. Her superiors said it was because they needed someone of her skill back home, taking care of things there. But her gut told her differently. She knew they kept her there to keep her out of trouble, and to keep her from beating up most of the assholes she had been stuck with in basic. It wasn’t her fault that men had a tendency to be cocky and arrogant and stupid and needed a good ass kicking to remember their place. 

Tapping her wooden spoon on the edge of the oven, Allison did her best to ignore the sudden spike of pain in her side. The doctors had said it would take a while to heal, but they hadn’t told her just how much it was going to hurt. Maybe that would teach her next time to let the medics give her a look over before sending them to check on other people first. 

Oh well. The injury had given her a small medal and a decent promotion from Private First Class to Corporal, which meant a better pay grade and better duties on-base. That, and her first “big” mission had been a success. Granted, it had been a simple one. Locate and extract students from a small but important UNSC school in Europe and stop a group of terrorists from bombing them all to hell. Only two students had still remained, one of which she had met in basic. 

Leonard fuckin’ Church. He was the reason she had an infected bullet wound in her stomach, and the reason her damn ankles hurt from carrying him and jumping while he was on her back. The dumbass just had to get himself shot by a terrorist, forcing her to carry him. That had been the second time she had saved his sorry ass, and she could still remember her frustrations after returning to base. 

Her main frustrations were less with him and more with the fact that she had gotten hurt, but she could still remember ranting to one of her friends and fellow soldiers while under morphine. As she poured the ramen noodles out from the pot and into a drainer, she shook herself in an attempt to rid herself of the embarrassing memory. It was done with, there was no point in trying to continuously remind herself of the past. 

While the noodles sat in a drainer, Allison prepped the broth. Mixing the packet of dried spices in with her own readily prepared spices, chicken broth, soy sauce and sriracha sauce, she hummed to herself. The sun was setting in the west, soft rays of light pouring in through the wide windows that looked to the west. Soon she’d be able to curl up with her bowl of ramen and perhaps read a book before passing out. The thought was comforting to her. It was the simple things in life that kept her going, outside of work. 

As she added the noodles to the prepared broth, the doorbell rang. Mouth set in a sudden tight line at the thought of company disturbing her peaceful night, she sighed and turned to look at the sliding door. 

The doorbell rang again.

Groaning, and placing a hand over her bandages, she limped over to the door. “Who the fuck is it?” She called out, trying not to sound too unhappy. 

“Leonard Church. I don’t know if you remember me, but--” 

Swearing, Allison rolled her eyes. Think of the devil, and he shall appear, she thought to herself. Apparently at the worst times possible, too. Hitting the button that opened the door, she stood back, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

Standing there awkwardly, and using a crutch, Leonard Church stared at her in surprise. He looked thinner than the last time she had seen him, which was probably due to the fact that he had taken two bullet wounds in his right leg. It might have also been due to the fact that even though he had gone through basic with her, he had probably never been through an event as traumatic as having a bunch of terrorists attempt to bomb your facility and kill you in the process. 

But the loss of weight didn’t take away from his young, handsome face. Even she had to admit that. He had a constant air of arrogance around him, a cold sort of aura radiating from his every movement. 

Unlike most of the kids who were both enlisted and going to school, he hadn’t been drafted. Instead he had actively gone to the UNSC to be part of their program focusing on AI theory. He was a brilliant thinker, and he knew that. That intelligence, it seemed, also led to him having a sense of superiority. From what her CO had said, he was a cocky asshole, but a smart one at that. Which led to him being very valuable to the UNSC’s future projects. 

At least he had decided to grow his beard out, instead of shaving it off awkwardly. “Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you gonna tell me why you’re here?” 

“I..” Blinking, Leonard shook his head and stood up straighter. “Sorry, can I come in?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Moving to the side so that he could walk past her, she nodded at the small couch. “Get comfortable, or at least stop standing on that damn leg.” 

Muttering his thanks, he hobbled inside, the door shutting behind him. Allison followed him to the living room, and sat, cross-legged, in front of him on a chair while he got comfortable on her ragged couch. 

“Nice place.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Had to ask around to find out where you’re living.”

“Right. Because that doesn’t sound fuckin’ creepy as shit at all.”

“Sorry.”

They sat in silence, staring at each other. He was wearing normal clothes, for the first time. It seemed, from his oversized hoodie and tennis shoes, that his favorite color was a light blue color. The color of the sky. And her eyes. 

“Were you going to tell me why you’re here, or can I go get my ramen?” She asked, glancing back at the kitchen almost longingly. 

Looking surprised, he followed her eyes to the kitchen and laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry. Why don’t you go get your food, and I’ll tell you why I’m here?”

“Sounds good to me.” Shrugging, she got up and crossed the three feet into the tiny kitchen, picking up her bowl and some utensils. “I would offer you some, but it’s a single serving.” 

“No worries.” He said as she sat back down, his eyes never leaving her. “I ate at the university already.” 

Twisting some of the noodles on her fork, Allison took her time to eat while he talked. “I have to admit, I was quite happy when I saw you break down the door to my room back in Sweden. I remembered how you saved my ass that one time in basic.” 

“When I finally came to in the hospital, your friend, Emily, the other one who helped with the rescue. She told me you weren’t happy about it. I think she said it was mostly from the morphine, but…” Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked sheepish. It was only then that she realized just how thick his accent was. She was from rural Texas, and yet sometimes even she had a hard time understanding what he was saying. “I don’t know if you remember, but she said that you wanted a.. Face-to-face thank you? So that’s why I’m here. To say thank you.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t exactly wrong, during her morphine-induced rants, Allison had demanded that he give her a face-to-face apology. Among other things. But those other things were mostly a result of going two years without sex, and a desperate desire to just fucking do it again. “Did she tell you anything else?” 

“Was she supposed to?”

“She wasn’t even supposed to really tell you that.” Twirling the noodles around and looking at the bowl, she shrugged. “But hey, thanks for coming by to tell me. I’m just glad we got all of you out of there mostly intact.” 

Nodding to himself, Leonard looked around as he leaned back in the couch. “I’m not really good at saying thank you, so I’m not sure if.. If there’s anything else you want me to say or..” 

Looking up at him, she shrugged. “I mean, I can think of ways you could make up for the fact that I took a bullet for your dumbass. This is the second time I’ve saved you, if you remember. The first time was free, second time, well..” She was mostly teasing at that point, brow raised and tongue sticking between her teeth. 

“Ways, such as…?” 

“Can you cook?”

“Not really, no.”

“Shit. I need someone to teach me. I’ve been living off of ramen and crappy microwave meals since after basic. What other skills do you have?” 

“‘Skills’?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Your whole ‘AI’ shit doesn’t interest me, but I dunno. Can you play an instrument? I can sing, always wanted to play like a guitar or piano with it.” Taking a sip of her broth, she leaned back to watch him. Really, she was just dancing around what she truly wanted, but that was the fun of it. Tease your prey then ensnare them in your trap. Not that she had a trap set, but…

The way Leonard looked at her was undeniable. It was the same look Natalie had given her all those years ago, that wide eyed, bright eyed look of awe. He watched her every movement, like she had. Shifted in his seat and looked away when she moved provocatively, that sort of thing. 

And he was quite handsome. Those piercing green eyes, the messy black hair, the unkempt goatee.. She wasn’t interested in relationships, but a part of her felt like he wasn’t interested in them much, either. But if he was going to stay on base, going to the local university in Austin, then… 

“Is there something in particular you want, Allison?” He asked, and the way he said her name set off tiny butterflies in her stomach. 

“There are many things I want. But, I suppose I could settle for just one thing.” Grinning, she set her ramen bowl aside and moved to sit next to him on the couch. Despite his cold exterior, he was quite warm. The pain in her side was easy to ignore as she thought of him, what she could do to him. 

Always watching her, it was Leonard’s turn to raise an eyebrow at her. “And what is that one thing you want?” 

“A dumbass with a stupid accent.” 

“I think, that if that’s how you want me to pay you back for saving me twice, then I think we can make an arrangement…” His voice dropped, low and sultry, but his cool demeanor didn’t phase her. She could see the sudden beads of sweat along his neck, the slightly nervous look in his eyes. Either he didn’t want her as she had expected, or he was inexperienced. 

She wouldn’t mind the latter, seeing as her own experiences with sex had to do with fingers or toys. They would both be new to it. “You know, if you don’t want that to be how you make it up, then--” Allison started to say, but was cut off by Leonard suddenly kissing her.

His lips were rough and chapped, firm and cold. But they melded against her own softer ones easily, moving passionately as one hand snaked around them both to grasp her neck and pull her closer. Nearly in his lap, she moved to sit on his left leg, hands grabbing at his cheeks, feeling his rough facial hair. 

The kiss was awkward, marred by their inexperience and the suddenness of it all, and as he pulled away Allison took a deep breath. “I think I’ll be fine, but will I be enough to make up for everything you’ve done for me?” He asked, teasing her as he brushed   
some of her hair out of the way. 

“I think what we’ll do tonight will be more than enough payback.”


End file.
